<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skeppy's an anthrophile by furious_magician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954677">Skeppy's an anthrophile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_magician/pseuds/furious_magician'>furious_magician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Successful Succubus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANGST I GUESS idk you'll see, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, BAD BITES SKEPPY, Bad is a shapeshifting demon, Eventual Smut, HEY GUESS WHAT! PUFFYS HERE FOR THE ENDING :), I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE&gt;..., JUST FOUND OUT WHAT BETA MEANS HAHA, M/M, Minor cursing, Most of this will be written at around 3 AM lmao, Other, POV: ur skeppy and you see a sexy demon guy, Plot, Porn With Plot, Real names used, Rough sex(?), SLIGHTLY DUBIOUS CONSENT???, Skephalo, Skeppy is a paranormal hunter boy, Skeppy is an anthrophilliac lmaoo, Smut, Uh oh! skeppy find out he's into paranormal beings, dont look at the warnings !!! nothing to see there, first fic, fluff?, fully beta; but i did it at 3 am so it doesnt count, kind of ooc, skeppy's an anthrophile lol, will use real names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_magician/pseuds/furious_magician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak had always been invested in the paranormal.</p>
<p>He had dreamt of finding ghosts, demons, monsters, you name it. It was a long life dream of his to find <em>some</em> sort of proof that they did, in fact, exist. Belief isn't the most effective of proof, so <em>"real"</em> evidence had to be found for others to share his strange obsession with him.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Zak had planned to go demon hunting in a couple of days. He hoped to find something mildly interesting, even if it wasn't a demon he'd be excited to find anything considered even slightly paranormal. He had packed snacks, water, and hunting supplies from knowledge he had gathered over his many years of living; even if he was just 22 years old. Zak planned this; Staying the night, preferably not sleeping, to find something cool.</p>
<p>What he'd soon see would change his life, <em><b>forever.</b></em></p>
<p>//</p>
<p>HIHI OK, yes this contains smut, this also has *some* kind of plot??? it exists i guess<br/>not a oneshot!!! will have many chapters :]</p>
<p>Please dont show either CC or any CC in here this fic, or i will take it down.<br/>I will also take it down if skeppy or bad express discomfort against this type of stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Successful Succubus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The hunt begins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WTF!!!!!! skeppy's a paranormal hunter boy, he plans on going out to hunt 4 stuff, he finds bad, boom; sex happens.</p>
<p>Should be pretty long per chapter, ALSO IDK HOW TO WRITE SMUT... SO BEAR WITH ME!!!!!</p>
<p>Based off a fic i <em>was</em> working on but gave up on (it has been deleted lololol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zak had always been invested in the paranormal.</p>
<p>He had dreamt of finding ghosts, demons, monsters, you name it. It was a long life dream of his to find <em>some</em> sort of proof that they did, in fact, exist. Belief isn't the most effective of proof, so <em>"real"</em> evidence had to be found for others to share his strange obsession with him. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Zak had planned to go demon hunting in a couple of days. He hoped to find something mildly interesting, even if it wasn't a demon he'd be excited to find anything considered even slightly paranormal. He had packed snacks, water, and hunting supplies from knowledge he had gathered over his many years of living; even if he was just 22 years old. Zak planned this; Staying the night, preferably not sleeping, to find something cool.</p>
<p>What he'd soon see would change his life, <em><b>forever.</b></em></p>
<p>^_^ The Hunt begins. ^_^</p>
<p>Zak had just woken up, it was around 5 AM and he was about to get ready for an extremely long day. He got out of bed and began to pack things like a sleepingbag, meals, a videocamera, a flashlight, and clothes. He had been excited about this for a while, <em> his first real hunting trip!</em> He would think to himself over and over again. He was finally done when he realised it had only been 7 AM. He let out a long sigh and jumped back into bed, thinking about what kind of beast he may stumble upon. <em>He was really hoping he'd find a demon of sorts, i mean. Wouldn't that be just so cool?</em></p>
<p>And just as fast as he had fallen asleep, he had woken up. He checked his phone, the time now being 6 PM. <em>Perfect!</em> He thought excitedly. <em>This'll go great... i hope..</em></p>
<p>He got into his car and drove off to woods near his house. He never dared go into them when he was younger but today was the day that changed. Once he felt he was a comfortable distance out from it, he parked and grabbed his supplies; heading into the forest. The place was surprisingly beautiful and calming, the trees creating a large, comforting, canopy above him with the little amount of sunlight left in the sky. He found a nice place to camp at, once he was finished setting up he had rabbed his camera and began to record. "Hello! My name is zak and this is my first hunting trip. I-I'm not expecting to find much but hopefully i'll catch something cool on tape. I've just finished setting up my tent and sleepingbag- so i'll be staying here for the next night or two." He took a deep inhale. "I've got all my supplies, so really i'm just here to record strange stuff.... That's it i guess! See you in the next recording, haha.." He stopped and sighed, now that he was here, with the setting sun, he didnt feel as excited or confident as before; but nonetheless he carried on, recording and taking pictures of silly things he'd find near and around his campsite.</p>
<p>After the sun had completely set, Zak grabbed his camera and went further out into the forest, making sure to bring his flashlight and leave a trail to follow back. Most of his journey was him rambling about something to the camera, but he stopped when he saw a fairy ring with many kinds of mushrooms he'd never seen before. It was so incredibly pretty and he wanted to sit down inside it and stay there forever; letting moss overtake him. But he had business to do so he just took a quick picture of it and went on. Sadly, he'd find nothing else more interesting than the circle of mushrooms, so he planned to visit it again the next night. Once he came back to his campsite he had nothing more than a boring night; he ate, recorded himself rambling on about something, and went to sleep.</p>
<p>The next morning he got up, ate, and recorded yet another tape. "Alright, second day here and i think it''ll be my last. Last night i saw a cool ring of mushrooms, so i'll probably go back to look at it again. Today i'm gonna go look for bones or something, it sounds like it would be fun. Sadly though i haven't found anything strange so there's nothing paranormal to update on, um.. But I'll be recording every step i take tonight! so i'll have way, way too much footage. Alright, bye." He stopped the recording and stretched, he was still in his tent and it was kind of cramped, his bone searching idea sounds extremely fun, he should go do that. He got properly dressed for digging around the place and set out for bones, again leaving a trail to prevent getting lost. On the path he was setting he couldn't stop thinking about the fairy ring, it was just so neat; he'd never seen anything like it. After a while he found a couple of animal bones, like a deer skull, a ribcage of sorts (It was slightly worn out- and broken.) and a wolf skull. Zak was proud of his finds, he especially thought the wolf skull he'd find was cool. </p>
<p>Once it was getting late, he took a large brake to read a book he'd been meaning to read; it was pretty short so nothing more than a couple of hours to waste. Once he finished it he got up and out, looking for that fairy ring again. Before he went, though, he checked his phone and it was around 2 AM - which he didn't mind, after all it's supposed to be spooky huh? He had found it but - He had found somebody else aswell. They seemed to be around zak's height and they were just, sitting there, inside the fairy ring. Zak turned off his flashlight and camera, slowly approaching the figure; being careful as to not make any noise to disturb them. Zak had gotten fairly close, he made sure not to step on any mushrooms aswell, he reached over and touched the figure's shoulder. The person yelped, freezing in place and somehow managing to hold even more still. Zak held his breath and tried to look over the person's shoulder to see what they were doing. <em>Oh god, i hope they weren't doing anything weird when i walked in-</em> Zak saw what he thought was a book of something, he was kind of weirded out- considering they were out in the middle of nowhere but how could Zak judge this guy? I mean he just kind of walked over and touched them, how normal.</p>
<p>"H-H..ello?" The person croaked out, the word they spoke was drenched in fear - Zak had clearly scared this dude out, horribly. "UH- Hi?" Zak responded in a confused tone. "So uh- What're you doing out here? ..alone?" He followed up in a curious way. The person did not respond for, maybe a minute? "I-.... Why d..Did you sneak up on me?" The poor guy stuttered with practically every word they forced out. "..Uh- I was just hanging out around here, and saw you so... y'know?" Zak stopped tensing up and stepped into the mushroom ring, keeping his hand on the stranger's shoulder. "So.. Uh, whats your name?" He asked rather spontaneously. ".." The stranger Tensed up a bit more, shortly responding. "...Uhm-.. Darryl." They shut their book, creating basically the loudest noise in the quiet space. "..Darryl?" Zak muttered to himself. "I'm Zak." He said in a rather cheerful tone, to attempt to help the poor guy he scared. "I'll, uh, ask again." "What're you out here for?" He awaited a response, from 'Darryl'.. I guess. "..Nothing.." "C'mon, you're all the way in the middle of the woods- wh.. What do you mean 'Nothing'..?" "I mean nothing" He responds in a snarky tone, Zak takes his hand off the dude's shoulder and sits down next to him. "Well, i'll tell you what i was doing, i guess." He paused for a moment choosing his words. "I am hunting for, uh, paranormal stuff. And i <em>mean</em> you're not paranormal but you seem kinda weird." There was a large moment of silence- which i mean, how would <em>you</em> respond to that?</p>
<p>"Wow,<em> thanks.</em>" Darryl responded with a look of pain. "Wait- No i didn't meant it like that!" Zak's eyes widened, <em>fuck fuck fuck shit fuck- I insulted him FUCK-</em> He thought, horrified. "I meant- Uh, I meant that you seem interesting." Darryl finally looked up to Zak and sighed, "Why are you here?" He asked. "Well, yeah i was just kind of in the area- um. I was just kind of looking for cool stuff, really." He answered scooting a bit closer to the other man. He hadn't realised it but the fairy ring was a <em>lot</em> larger than he thought- it was unusual to him, and he had never even seen one of these things before. "Um." He paused, he couldn't just get up and leave, he kind of has to talk to this guy now; and whats the harm with meeting someone interesting? none, that's the harm! "What is that book about?" He pointed to the large, heavy book in Darryl's hands. "Oh, this? It's nothing too special, just some.. stuff." "What kind of 'Stuff'?" Zak questioned, raising an eyebrow. "That's none of your business." "Christ, calm down dude." Zak chuckled. This Darryl dude seemed nice, well, enough.</p>
<p>"You should probably leave." "Why so?" Darryl paused, opening and closing his mouth, confused. "W-...Well-" "Oh you just don't want to talk to me anymore, huh?" Zak crossed his arms smugly, donning a large smirk on his face. "What?! No! I-..." He seemed at a loss of words, probably because he was. He muttered nothing and the two sat in complete silence for a while. Darryl groaned, putting his head into his hands. "Y'know you can come back to my campsite, if you uh, want to of course." Zak said out loud, literally out of nowhere. "...Sure, why not?" Darryl took his hands off his face and smiled warmly at Zak. "Well then, you wanna head there now?" Darryl nodded, picking up his book and a couple other things Zak hadn't even noticed were on the ground. The two walked back, Zak cracking jokes and making Darryl laugh on the way there. "Alright- we're here." Zak said, pointing his flashlight at where his make-shift fireplace and house had been placed. "I wasn't expecting to be camping with another person, so you can use the tent and i guess- i guess i'll sleep out here?" <em>God, that sounded terrible but he didn't want it for this guy.</em> "Oh- but its your tent you should sleep in it, i'll take your place on sleeping outside it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Darryl said happily, he was so sweet for somebody Zak had only met a couple hours ago. "No- no really, it's my tent and i think it'd be ru-" "No, please go ahead- you should sleep in yo-" This went on for a full on <em>minute.</em> "Well why don't we just sleep in it together?" Darryl proposed, making Zak blush internally- it was kind of weird but he really didn't want either of them to sleep outside a tent so it'd probably be for the best. "Alright, sounds good."</p>
<p>Darryl had already gotten into the tent whilst Zak cooked some food before bed. Zak wasn't sure how the two would share a singular sleepingbag but they'd figure it out. Zak finished his food and climbed into the tent, it was <em>slightly</em> cramped to the point where there would be no room between the two; which surprisingly didn't bother Zak, like at all. Darryl scooted over to give Zak some space to sit down, there was maybe less than an inch between them and Zak honestly just wanted to sleep. Before he got in, Zak had grabbed a blanket for Darryl, originally he packed it just in case he got a little too cold but it's new use is much better. Zak yawned and climbed into his sleepingbag and feel asleep practically instantly. Darryl was uncomfortably shifting and scooting in his spot attempting to get at least somewhat comfortable. It was dark and he couldn't see much but after a while he settled on a spot and shortly fell asleep aswell. In the morning Zak had woken up first and, well. He found himself in a position where he was being cuddled up in Darryl's grasp. it was strangely nice, he didn't hate it, but he wasn't really enjoying it all too much. He tried to shift away but ended up getting pulled tighter into the other man, making Zak blush intensely. He really hoped he would wake up soon so he could move but, 'soon' could mean forever. Zak took a deep breath to calm himself down, <em>"This is actually pretty nice.."</em> He thought aloud in a whisper. <em>"Maybe the wait shouldn't be too bad, i could get used to this.."</em> Although he'd never admit it, Zak loved being embraced.</p>
<p>A couple more hours had passed before Darryl woke up, who removed his arms from Zak and yawned; not yet realising what he'd done in his sleep. He took a second glance back at the boy laying beside his and realised who he'd remove his embrace from. He blinked dramatically several times, looking from Zak to a random wall of the tent. HE stretched and got out of the tent, grabbing his belongings. Shortly afterwards, Zak got up and out, watching Darryl get ready to leave without saying anything to him, <em>wow, rude.</em> Zak thought. "Where you going?" Zak asked in a fake yawn, catching Darryl off guard. "Nowhere, why?" Darryl quickly responded in a hurried tone. "Oh, good cause' i didn't want to think that you were leaving without saying goodbye." Zak smirked, walking towards Darryl. "I actually know, like, nothing about you so. I'm gonna ask you a few questions and hope you don't mind." "Go on." "Where are you from? How old are you.. exactly? Uh, where do you live?" "Can't answer that first one, 25, Not telling you." "Alrig- Oh! Also, can i have your number?" Zak asked innocently, <em>he seemed cool, i just wanna be friends with him, is all.</em> He assured himself, this wasn't weird - at all. Darryl taken aback from the question turned to Zak and stared at him for a few seconds. "i.. I don't have a phone." He said, confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean i don't have a phone?" "<em>How</em>, do you not have a phone?" "I just don't, okay?" Zak opened his mouth but quickly shut it, he shrugged. Who cares if this rando doesn't have a phone? I mean, its not Zak's problem. "Well, one final question before you leave." Zak put his hands onto his hips and donned the biggest, widest smirk you'd ever seen. "You wanna go to my place?" "Take me out to dinner first, at least." Chuckled Darryl, actually no- he was stupidly giggling at his own joke. "No- I'm being serious. We can hang out!" Zak raised his hands in the air. ".." "I suppose that'd be nice? Could be nice to get to know you more." Zak internally cheered, <em>Bingo! new friend acquired, haha.</em> "Alright! Lets go! I have a car, i'll drive us there." Zak smiled. The two walked along Zak's created trail to his car, and drove off into the city where Zak lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AWOOGA?!, cliffhanger LOL</p>
<p>i have never written, like at all so the grammar in this might be actually horrid; and for that i am so sorry. Plus, me beta reading this at 3 am didn't help like at all lmao</p>
<p>LEAVE YER THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS... I GUESS !!!! next chapter might be sex if you guys want, if not it can wait for the 3rd :]</p>
<p>|||</p>
<p>THANKS FOR READING !!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What a visitor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 bros chilling at their apartment, no feet apart bc they're hella awkward :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DECIDED NO SMUT FOR THIS CHAPTER! i wanted to develop their characters a bit more, there will be some risqué content in here though :]</p><p>smut will 100% be in the 3rd chapter doe!! so dw ^__^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a couple of minutes driving, the two arrived at Zak's apartment complex. The two stepped inside the building and decided to the take the elevator as it'd take less time, while inside it; it had just registered to Zak that Darryl seemed... What, taller? He definitely wasn't that height when he first met him, it was strange but Zak brushed it off as just him not realising how big he was before. Once arriving at the floor and room the younger lived at, they promptly entered. Zak's apartment wasn't what'd you call luxury, it was just somewhere to live. He had a living room connected to a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom; he didn't need anything more. "Here we are, make yourself comfortable!" Zak said excitedly, stepping into his kitchen. Darryl took a seat on the couch in the small living room, there wasn't much in the space except the couch, a TV, and a recliner. Zak was busy preparing some frozen meal, it was going to take roughly 30 minutes to finish cooking so Zak moved over to his couch and hopped down next to Darryl. Darryl had found a nature documentary and put it on, it wasn't what Zak would usually watch but he welcomed the new genre. "What's this about?" Zak asked, turning to Darryl. "Oh, its just about the ocean, i thought it looked interesting." Darryl responded, stretching. Zak did a double take, and holy shit - yeah Darryl was much larger than he thought, like maybe a foot larger than he remembered. The two watched the movie until the food was ready, Zak had been cooking pizza, it was barely even midday but you can't expect much. </p><p>The two ate the pepperoni pizza together and giggled along to the strange scientific names of the fish, with Darryl making sure to divide the slices evenly among each other; sadly thought the effort seemed futile because there was one extra slice. Zak quickly snatched it up when Darryl wasn't paying attention, though when he noticed Zak got a very loud <em><b>'AY!</b></em> from his companion. After a while, they ended up watching some sort of romance movie as chosen by Darryl, which to Zak was incredibly boring. After a couple more movies the two ended up snuggling, on accident. Neither of them seemed to even notice for the longest time because Darryl looked over to Zak for a split second and then again to see his arm around the boy and Zak almost melting into him. <em>It'd be awkward -</em> Darryl thought <em>It'd be awkward if i just removed my arm from him all of a sudden - i dont wanna make him uncomfortable.</em> He thought with a rather stern expression for the situation. After the final movie it had become 7 PM. Zak Yawned, shifting in Darryl's grasp, Darryl shifted too, this time pulling Zak into even more of an embrace.</p><p>Zak was pulled into a position where Darryl's leg had been pressing into Zak's inner thigh and it was making him unexpectedly hot - Zak didn't like being hot, but this time it felt different, he didn't hate this feeling. The two continued snuggling until Darryl shifted a final time, bringing Zak onto his lap so they could cuddle a bit more easier. The movement made Zak blush to the point of his face being embarrassingly red and warm. He shifted a bit more so that he was pressing into Darryl, Zak was enjoying this, maybe a little too much. Some, well, impure thoughts to say the least stared to flood his mind; but this was some guy Zak had just met! he felt terrible for thinking about those.. things. But the feeling was there, and Darryl felt, <em>'Different'</em> he'd describe it. Plus with the added fact that for some reason, Zak enjoyed being embraced by Darryl again, maybe a little too much. He wasn't feeling 'Romantic' feelings per se, but instead just <em>really</em> wanted to be close to him for some reason; it was making Zak think and feel weird.</p><p>Zak decided to push the boundaries a bit - he was feeling risky tonight. Zak started to grind down onto Darryl a little bit, not enough for him really to notice but enough to give Zak some friction where he wanted it. Darryl suddenly grabbed onto Zak tighter, pulling him into closer embrace than before, earning a small; barely audible whimper from Zak. <em>Holy shit - i made that noise- uh, whoops.</em> Zak embarrassingly thought, he really was enjoying this too much, huh? Zak continued his gentle grinding, it felt good and Darryl didn't seem to notice, but with them being even closer Zak was running a risk of accidentally grinding a <em>bit</em> too hard and freaking Darryl out; which he really didn't want to do. Zak was trying really hard not to let out a breathy moan, he really was, but soon he'd grow bored of the gentle grinding and wanted to go further, but he couldn't. He literally can't- if he does he'll completely ruin this guy and his day, like completely. Zak stopped and asked Darryl to let him go use the bathroom, which in response had Darryl completely loosening his grasp and sitting up to wait for Zak's return. And go to the bathroom did zak do - but not for the reason Darryl had thought. See, Zak had given himself a 'Problem' he <em>desperately</em> needed to take care of, because if he didn't he'd probably go insane on that couch.</p><p>Zak locked the door and sat down on the cold, cold floor of the bathroom. He pondered what could've happened if he had gone a bt further there - not even that much, just enough to have Darryl notice what he was doing. <em>He'd probably freak out and leave.</em> thought Zak, and he was probably right. Imagine you're going over to somebody's house and then they just start <i>grinding</i> on you, weird, huh? Nonetheless, Zak had given himself a 'Problem' that he had to fix otherwise the rest of the night would be hella weird and uncomfortable. He began to palm himself through his pants - <em>Christ, am i really</em> <em><b>that</b></em><em> hard from what i did? I must be one perv, haha.</em> He used his other hand to cover possible noises he could make. Soon he slipped his length from underneath his boxers and jeans, slowly stroking it. To help get this over with he'd use things he imagined back on the couch but in a more in depth fantasy, he imagined so many things he could do to Darryl - or that Darryl could do to him; and oh boy, was that a new thought. Never before did Zak think about being manhandled by some guy he'd barely knew, never before did he think about getting used a toy by someone who was basically a stranger. Though the thoughts were new, he openly enjoyed them. Occasionally he'd accidentally slip a moan or whine, and although they were quiet Zak was still very, very embarrassed. After a bit more time of imagining things he'd finally finish and clean up.</p><p>Zak stepped out of the bathroom and sat back onto the couch, being greeted by a soft coo from Darryl. "What took so long?" Darryl calmly asked, getting back into the position he was in before Zak left. "I-I'm not sure, im okay though. Really." Zak stuttered a response as he climbed back onto Darryl. This time, Darryl had opted to stroking Zak's back and occasionally pet his head, which definitely made Zak give a response to the touch; see, he was getting a bit overstimulated from a combo of uh, what he'd done in the bathroom and the soft, calming touch from Darryl. This would go on for several hours until the clock would turn to 12 AM, where Darryl would yawn and get up, Shocking Zak as he was just getting comfortable into the embrace. "I'll be back in a moment, i just need some water" Darryl promised, quickly petting Zak's head before moving into the kitchen. This gave Zak a moment to call out "Well- could we move to my bed? the couch is kind of small for the both of us." he commented. "Unless you don't want to of cou-" "Sounds lovely! Yeah the couch is a bit stiff, surely your bed is different?" Darryl added "Y-Yeah of course! I'll go there, uh, now. The door will be open" Zak Chuckled, <em>Score! I fucking did it! Although- im not really sure what exactly i did but- i did it, fuck yeah!</em></p><p>Zak hurried over to his room, <em>Jesus christ, my place is fucking messy.</em> He quickly cleaned up the place a bit to make it more welcoming, and he flopped onto his bed. Darryl shortly came in, yawning and stretching. Zak looked up, <em>He looked even bigger now! what was this guy? some kind of fucking shapeshifter? wait, what if he was..? no that's crazy talk! he's just some guy who i can't keep tract of the height of.</em> Darryl crawled into the small bed, it really wasn't made to fit more than one person but there was just enough room for him and Darryl. Darryl snuggled up to Zak, pulling a blanket over the two. Thankfully the room was dark, so Darryl couldn't see how hard Zak had been blushing. Christ, he really was some perv? it wasn't even sexual and he had to go and do.. whatever that was. Though, he didn't really regret what he did strangely, he was still hot though; which based upon what he'd done tonight wasn't a good thing.</p><p>Hours later into the night, Zak couldn't sleep. He wouldn't stop thinking about bad, bad things. The thought of getting pinned against a wall instead pinning somebody else against one was suddenly on the table now, and he <i>really</i> wished it'd happen; for some reason he just, really wanted Darryl to push him against a wall and fuck him senseless. What originally started as a proposal of kindness, has turned into whatever the fuck Zak's got going on now.</p><p>And just when Zak thought he could rest, he realised his little problem had come back from his thoughts. His breath hitched, and for the smallest moment he just listened to Darryl's calm breathing. Although, Zak wasn't really the only one with a problem; because even in the dark Zak managed to make you the fact that Darryl suddenly had fucking <i>horns</i> now. It nearly knocked the wind out of him and he decided that he would just sleep this off, maybe he was seeing things, maybe he wasn't. At this point he didn't really care. Finally, after about 10 more minutes he'd finally fall asleep, though the dream he'd have was truly unexpected.</p><p>Zak Opened his eyes to see Darryl looming over him, smiling incredibly wide; Zak smiled back in equal length when suddenly Darryl plopped down on his lap. Darryl didn't, well, look like Darryl too much anymore though, he had horns and some more beastly features. Surprisingly it didn't deter Zak, even in his dreams. Darryl began grinding down on Zak like Zak had been doing to him before, but this time more extreme and needy. Zak had begun to pant loudly because of the friction - he sat up a bit and grabbed onto Darryl's hips roughly, he knew this wasn't real but it didn't stop it from feeling heavenly. Darryl stopped for a second and undid Zak's pants, which in return made him a lot more excited. After a moment he finally got them undone and pulled them off his body. Darryl flung Zak's member out from his boxers and took it and his own in his hand. He started off painfully slow, milking soft moans and whines from Zak who had begun to dig what little nails he had into the imaginary Darryl's hips. Darryl soon increased the speed of his pumping however, The two were panting and moaning wildly with Zak slipping some whines and whimpers here and there. "hhNGe- Fuck.. Fu-CK i-I'm close.." Darryl Leaned forward and gave Zak a kiss on the forehead before increasing his speed fen folds. "H..HaaAAh.." Zak moaned out, tensing and un-tensing his muscles. This was better than he'd ever experienced before, real or not it was amazing. "O-...Ohjmm.. HaaAh..~" Cried out Darryl, who had surprisingly came before Zak. Darryl almost collapsed on top on Zak, nonetheless he continued to pump the other though a lot more slowly. Shortly afterwards though, Zak had finished with a loud cry of pleasure. Although Zak was really hoping to ride out the high he had just had, Zak unfortunately had woken up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pogcham!!!I LIED HEHHEHEHE heres some smut in the form of a wet dream! next chapter will probably be entirely smut iddkkkk!!!</p><p>this might be shorter than the first chapter but oh well!! if you have any ideas you think would be neat fel free to leave them below :] i'd love to read them !!</p><p>THANK YOU FOR READINGS!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AN | QUICK UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an authors note! when the enxt chapter comes out, it'll be deleted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HELLO MY FIENDS! ive been putting my blood sweat and tears into the 3rd chapter, and its been taking several weeks, maybe even a month but i promise it will be finished! i have planned out full on lore for this series (also you may have noticed it changed!) so don't expect it to be a one-work-wonder! </p>
<p>I'll delete this when i finish the chapter and its ready for posting, so join my discord for more updates and shit!</p>
<p>my disc tag: jester da magician#3650</p>
<p>my disc: https://discord.com/invite/Eh5Evj7nDN</p>
<p>tysvm for waiting!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>